Impulse Reverence
by IfPikachusWereNotCute
Summary: A new neighbor has settled in the house next door. Sakura finds that, when he was good, he was very, very good. But when he was bad, he was very, very bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Impulse Reverence**

**I**

I closed my notebook after finishing my three hour homework, and sighed, staring at the white painted ceiling of my room.

I didn't had much things in here, as I was, how to put it, not someone who liked to waste money on objects that will stay in the back of the closet for four years, and then pop out of its hiding place and being obliged, throw it out.

Completely useless

So, want to get to know me? Unless it's the ones who already do know.

I go by the name of Sakura Haruno. Sixteen. 5'2. Shoe size? 38. Pink hair, medium. Green eyes. Pale. Attending a local high school in Konoha.

People I crossed in my life said that I was actually scary, not in an ugly way, but rather in a mystifying one.

I didn't had parents, they'd left me the second and called for an exorcist when they saw pink strands standing on the top of my head.

Seemed like no one in my biological family had that horrid pink hair. Then I was taken in an orphanage. Stayed in the same one for 15 years. I recently moved in this one story apartment last year which had a total of five rooms, including the living room, bedroom, bath, storage room, and kitchen.

My ears picked up a noise outside my window and I slowly stood up from my seat, towards the window frame.

I leaned as my interest rose towards the huge truck that stood outside the neighbor house.

It was funny to see those butlers, or whatever they were called, moving furniture and other belongings in the house inconspicuously, as if they were trying to avoid any attention.

Too bad the engine already brought my eyes upon them.

But what really caught my eye was a single figure standing in front of the door, ordering the butlers around. Looked like a man.

Maybe it was just me, but it seemed as if the guy was wary of my gaze towards him. I squinted my eyes as a wave of tremor passed through my body when he looked towards me, frown plastered on his face. Thanks to the street lights and the bulb on his porch.

His stare was enfeebling me, and I could feel the desire the melt at the spot. I shrank under those stupendous aspects of his face.

I automatically activated in cautious mode, forethought and prudent.

But I was equally eager to meet the new neighbor.

So, hello Mr. Boy next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. I'm currently working on my other story, which will be completed soon. This means that the next chapter will be released within the end of the next week. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Impulse Reverence **

**II**

The bell rung, signaling the end of school.

Students happily rushed out of their classes, threw or picked properties into lockers, and ran out through the gates.

I opened the lock of my own locker, and searched through the mess. Once after finding the wanted things, I closed it.

Unexpectedly, someone ran into me, making me drop my books.

"Hey, forehead, there's something you should absolutely know," I heard a familiar voice which happened to be Yamanaka Ino's of course.

I swiftly picked up my books, groaning, and turned towards my blonde friend. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"What is it now?" I asked, moving to get out of the horde blocking the way in the hall.

Ino followed, slipping her long hair out of her face, "I saw the new boy. You know, the one Kakashi had told us about last week. Looks like an acquaintance to the old man."

I raised a brow, and recalled the day our English teacher had mentioned about a guy coming over. He said something about being…inconvenient or something like that, but I shrugged it off. I supposedly heard wrong.

The halls went abruptly empty in a matter of minutes, making me and my friend the only ones around.

A wave of tremor traveled through my body as a cool breeze hit my bare arms. I immediately turned around out of cautiousness, but nothing was present.

I turned around and opened the school gates, still wary of the feeling that was making me uneasy.

Ino walked by my side until a spot I recognized was the street to my house, and Ino waved me a goodbye as she turned around and left to her appropriate route.

I started to march, passing by a few blocks of neighbor.

But then, a small shriek reached my ears, following by a ruffling of bushes on my right. I leaped a couple of meters away, but a gush of relief reached me the moment a squirrel appeared from behind the bushes.

Maybe it was just me who was exaggerating, or someone up there was planning to be devious today with me.

I sighted out of habit, and resumed my walk to home.

Finally, I attained my way to the front porch and tried to grab the keys from my jeans' pocket, restraining from bursting out of anger.

Inserting the key, opening the door and stepping inside the dark house, I noticed a piece of paper fallen on the step.

Depositing my books and bag in the dark room, I made effort and bent downwards to grab the paper which happened to have fallen from my physics notebook. Great.

But as I straightened, I couldn't help to notice my new neighbor staring at me with those piercing eyes of him.

It felt as if there was a diminuendo in the area, making the situation more awkward and intolerable.

"Ugh. Stop staring at me like that. It's making my day worse,"

With a cry of annoyance, I turned back on my heel and shut the door close with a loud sound, only to find myself in a pitch black room.

Out of nowhere, my heart bated furiously, and I thought that if it continued, it would probably burst or fall out of my body.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I soon found myself searching desperately for the switch.

"So here you are-"

I backed away in nothingness as my fingers made contact with something soft, warm, and squishy. My hand retreated back.

After persuading my own self, I reached for the switch once again. I was successful this time, and I spun around as my face beamed.

But it didn't lasted long, though, as my face fell.

I screamed. I screamed and screamed again until my throat went sore.

* * *

><p><strong>I somehow feel scared myself and look around for anything suspicious when I write. Lol. I'm such a coward.<strong>


End file.
